Big Brother
by ablueroseformylove
Summary: " Listen, we may not be siblings by blood, but we're brother and sister by heart." She was surprised by my statement. It's the first time I talked to her with cheesy lines.


**Big Brother**

This is my first fanfic, hope you like it:)

Summary: "We may not be siblings by blood, but we're still brother and sister by heart."

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Naruto:(

Father died. I just can't stop the tears from falling. I wish I could stop them, but I can't. In front of me is his gravestone. My chest...it hurts. The pain, it envelopes my whole body. I can feel nothing but numbness. The pain is killing me.

I knelt before his gravestone. On to the damp, cold grass crying my eyes out.

" Father... I—I'm sorry f-for displaying my w-weakness. " I cried, and the sky cried with me. My tears are falling together with the raindrops. I feel the rain pouring on my back along with the tears falling down from my face.

"I..I promise, I won't let y—you d—down.."

For a long moment I knelt in front of my father's gravestone. I let my body get soaked by the rain and didn't care what's happening around. All of them... they didn't cared. I sobbed and felt no raindrops on my back.

Did the rain stopped? I looked up and saw her holding an umbrella_. _My cousin. Her eyes are the same as mine. The paleness of her skin is the same as mine too. Her eyes, they are full of worry. She's blushing. _Hinata. _

She looked at me. She just stood there and looked at me. She's worried, and sad. Did she actually cared... for _me_?

She sat beside me. "I-I won't leave you, p-promise." She said and wiped the tears from my eyes timidly with her white handkerchief.

When my father died, I was... afraid. Afraid that no one will care for me, love me. But she's here, not leaving my side. _Hinata_.

I felt a sense of relief. I was wrong. She sat there, watching me. Somehow, I can't look at her. It's hard. I'm ashamed to show such weakness. I know what she's thinking. She's thinking I'm weak. I can do nothing but look at the small space between us.

"Nii-san..." she whispered. _Nii-san._ She's not my sibling but she called me big brother from the day we met. It was fine with me since I didn't have a little sister.

"Nii-san..." she spoke a little louder. That made me look at her innocent and kind face. "Wherever uncle is, he's... he's...happy now." She murmured. She smiled at me faintly. That smile, it stopped my tears from running.

Another long pause. I shed no tears anymore. And that's because of her. I was foolish. I didn't know what caused my father's death.

When I asked my uncle he said, my father died because it was his duty. I was confused. I was a kid back then.

We both stood up without saying anything. We walked away. The rain still pouring.

"You'll get sick ni-nii-san, you better come home with me. M-Mika will help you dry up." She said timidly. I agreed. _He_ wouldn't want me to get sick.

We walked into the hallway in their house. "Hinata, thank –thank you." I blushed and she smiled.

She asked me if I could stay for the night because it's only her and their servant in the house, again, I agreed. The whole night, I continued my mourning.

Ten years after that, I nearly killed my own cousin. My cousin who's always there for me. Hinata, my little sister. Anger and the thirst for revenge and hopelessness controlled me. I didn't think that the person I nearly killed was my own sister.

I feel like I have to make it up to her. For the things I've done and the things I didn't do. She treated me as her big brother. She greets me with a smile and I give her a cold nod. I've always been so cold, so arrogant.

I even called her weak and that she can never overcome her weakness. I told her that our clan will always despise her because of her weakness.

Look at her now, she's a lot stronger. Physically and emotionally. Nothing but determination in her eyes. Day and night, she trained to be strong. She's not the Hinata I've known. It was my duty to protect her.

I know that she can manage on her own but I had a duty. Not as a branch member of our clan, but as her big brother.

I promise, from now on, I'll never hurt her. I'll protect her, whatever it takes.

She aimed the kunai to every target with accuracy and precision. It was perfect.

"Neji-nii-san? What do you think? Did I do fine?" she hasn't overcome her shyness. Oh, Hinata.

"hn" i smirked.

"Nii-san?"

"You did great. It was much from what I have expected." I smiled at her. It was the second smile I gave her. She realized that. It took her a while before speaking.

"Thank you so much, nii-san." She smiled back. "It's getting late." She turned around. She was about to walk away when I grabbed her arm and wrapped my arms around her.

I whispered to her ear,"Thank you. For always being there for me and not leaving my side despite the fact that I nearly killed you because of my anger and ignorance. You're a lot stronger now."

She let go and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"That means, you don't have to be so over-protective with me, right?" I frowned at her statement.

"What? I have a duty to protect you. Remember that."

"But nii-san, you don't even let me go out of the compound after seven in the evening. How come you have to go and I can't? It's not fair."

"I ask permission from your father but he always disapproves."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

" Listen, we may not be siblings by blood, but we're brother and sister by heart." She was surprised by my statement. It's the first time I talked to her with cheesy lines. She was flabbergasted.

"Big brothers always protect their little sisters. That's why. I protect you not because it's my duty as a member of the branch family, but because you're my little sister. You're the only family I have."

Her eyes were filled with awe. She grinned. I stared at her. I wasn't used to say these kind of mushy stuff.

"Did I say something wrong, Hinata?" she giggled and hugged me.

"You're the best big brother anyone could ever have. I promise to stay by your side. I love you my nii-san."

"I love you too, my little sister. C'mon..."

We let go. We walked together to the part of the Hyuga compound where she lives. She asked me to stay over since she was alone.

"Get some rest. I'll prepare dinner. You're tired." She turned at me and said,

"Just because you're my big brother, it doesn't mean you can boss me around you know." She said jokingly.

I smirked.

I know, it sucks.

Reviews are much appreciated:]


End file.
